The present invention relates to a cargo support comprising a pair of sections, which are telescopically displaceable relative to one another, an actuator is mounted on said sections in order to produce a relative movement of the sections, and a locking means is provided for locking the sections in the desired relative position.
Cargo supports of the kind defined above are used to anchor and separate cargo on vehicle loading platforms, in the holds or cargo spaces of ships, and so on. The supports are secured between facing walls or between the ceiling and floor in the cargo space. One example of a cargo support of this kind is disclosed e.g. in SE 463 810.
The problem experienced with the solution suggested in this publication is that the resulting device is comparatively bulky and complex, in addition to which it is relatively inconvenient to place in position and requires considerable force and the use of both hands of the operator.
Prior-art constructions, having pivotal levers and the Like, are also hazardous to the user due to the considerable risks of clamping injuries. In addition, the mechanisms of these constructions are often un-protected and exposed towards the user, thus increasing the risk of damages to the mechanism when the cargo support is subjected to impacts or other violence.
In addition, several prior-art constructions forced the user to operate in an uncomfortable position when applying or removing the support.
It is consequently an object of the present invention to provide a cargo support of the kind defined above, which is more convenient to handle than those of prior-art structure.
This object is achieved by means of a cargo support according to the present invention.